Búsqueda
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: ¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguida por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.
1. Prefacio

**Búsqueda**

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La trama de esto es completamente mía, y si alguien se roba la idea o algo así, lo voy a mandar matar. (?) Si, bueno, soy un poco posesiva.

**Summary: **¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguido por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.

**Summary completo: **Bella tiene una misión: ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna, pues ella siendo un alma en pena, fue en busca de su ayuda. Edward tiene otra misión: encontrar a Bella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, la cual lo hipnotizo. «Es solo su sangre lo que me llama. Solo eso… creo». Los dos sienten atracción. Nada más atracción, ¿no? Claro, los vampiros no son capaz de tener sentimientos, ¿cierto? ¿Y ella, enamorándose de un vampiro? ¡Vaya broma! Edward/Bella. UA.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia diferente. Habrá romance, lo juro —como no lo habrá con lo cursi que soy—, pero también habrá otras cosas. Muchas más cosas. Es una historia romántica, pero no esta basada 100% en los problemas de una pareja que no puede estar junta, o cosas como esas. Es una historia Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Relationship/Accion/Sci-Fi. Ah, tengo que aclarar que en este fic se mencionara la existencia de Dios, el cielo, y algunas otras cosas como esa. Si les molesta leer cosas así, favor de abandonar el fic. Pero prometo que no será mucha la mención ;) Aun así, leer con mente abierta. Otra cosa, el Edward que verán en mi fic, será un vampiro tradicional. Y mmh, cualquier duda ya saben a donde acudir. ¡Nos leemos abajo y, disfruten! *guiñando el ojo* *sintiéndose muy tonta* xD

* * *

**Prefacio**

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella? ¡¿Por qué?! —grita Alice, mientras camina como leona enjaulada por toda la habitación, echando chispas.

—Lo lamento, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. ¡Tenia que mantener nuestro secreto!

—Tu secreto querida, yo no existo —murmura sonriendo con arrogancia. Y después desaparece.

Bella grita exasperada, y se tira a la cama, llena de rabia. Toma una almohada y grita contra ella.

Por que es verdad.

¡No! ¡No lo es!

Alice existe. Tiene que existir.

Se sienta en la cama y rápidamente se limpia algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

—Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez… tal vez no fue lo mas inteligente del mundo pero… —su voz se rompe y nuevas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Claro, ella es tan débil—, lo lamento…

—¡Pero por que dijiste algo así! —Alice vuelve aparecer, sentada a su lado—. ¿Tu novia? ¡¿Soy tu novia?!

—¡Ya te dije que lo lamento! —solloza.

Y a Alice se le encoje el corazón.

Todo su enojo, toda su furia —justificada— se va muy lejos.

No lo puede evitar. No puede evitar sentirse mal por Bella, por sentirme mal por su mejor amiga. Así que la rodea con su pálido brazo fantasmagórico, dándole a entender que esta con ella, que le apoya.

Bella recarga la cabeza en su pecho y llora descontroladamente.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… —susurra, intentado hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo v-va a estar b-bien? ¿Y si descubren que--?

—No lo van a descubrir, todo va a estar bien.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Bella, con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de esperanza. Alice odia mentirle, pero no puede decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo decirle a Bella, que en realidad todo esta peor de lo que imaginaba? ¿Cómo decirle que lo más probable es que ninguna de las dos encontrara paz?

Por eso le miente. Le promete que todo va a estar bien.

Por que aun que Bella tenga diecisiete años, por dentro es una pequeña e inocente niña.

—Si, todo va a estar bien.

Bella sabe que es una mentira. No solo por que Alice tardo en contestar, si no por que por más inocente que sea, no es estúpida. Y a pesar que sabe que todo es falso, que todo es un engaño, le cree.

Por que es más fácil creer en una mentira.

* * *

Una amiga creyo que estaba drogada cuando se me ocurrio esto. Pero no ;) Simplemente es algo muy raro. Se que ahorita no tiene sentido, (al menos no un monton de cosas) pero el siguiente capitulo aclara bastante. Dejen un review, para ver que les parece la idea. Si? Subire en cuanto pueda :)

+ Analu Cullen,


	2. Muerte

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La trama de esto es completamente mía, y si alguien se roba la idea o algo así, lo voy a mandar matar. (?) Si, bueno, soy un poco posesiva.

**Summary: **¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguido por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.

**Summary completo: **Bella tiene una misión: ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna, pues ella siendo un alma en pena, fue en busca de su ayuda. Edward tiene otra misión: encontrar a Bella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, la cual lo hipnotizo. «Es solo su sangre lo que me llama. Solo eso… creo». Los dos sienten atracción. Nada más atracción, ¿no? Claro, los vampiros no son capaz de tener sentimientos, ¿cierto? ¿Y ella, enamorándose de un vampiro? ¡Vaya broma! Edward/Bella. UA.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia diferente. Habrá romance, lo juro —como no lo habrá con lo cursi que soy—, pero también habrá otras cosas. Muchas más cosas. Es una historia romántica, pero no esta basada 100% en los problemas de una pareja que no puede estar junta, o cosas como esas. Es una historia Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Relationship/Accion/Sci-Fi. Ah, tengo que aclarar que en este fic se mencionara la existencia de Dios, el cielo, y algunas otras cosas como esa. Si les molesta leer cosas así, favor de abandonar el fic. Pero prometo que no será mucha la mención ;) Aun así, leer con mente abierta. Otra cosa, el Edward que verán en mi fic, será un vampiro tradicional. Y mmh, cualquier duda ya saben a donde acudir. ¡Nos leemos abajo y, disfruten! *guiñando el ojo* *sintiéndose muy tonta* xD

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Muerte**

_Una pequeña chica con aspectos tan finos y delicados que solo un duendecillo podría tener, estaba acostada sobre una mesa, y estaba rodeada de paramédicos._

—_¡La perdemos! —grito una mujer robusta con el pelo negro y sus ojos apagados._

—_¡Otra descarga! —le contesta el doctor, con una maquina de choques en sus manos. _

_Pero era demasiado tarde. El cuerpecito de la niña —o mujercita— estaba ya sin vida, y yacía de una manera muy natural sobre la camilla. Parecía dormida, como si estuviera en su séptimo sueño, pero todos sabían que era pura apariencia._

_Ella estaba muerta._

—_Nombre: Alice Brandon. Hora de muerte: 9:58 PM._

* * *

**12 de Febrero, 2006.**

—¡No! —grito una mujercita, desde su cama. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma pared blanca, acolchonada, y su traje de fuerza, impidiendo moverse. Estaba llena de pánico, asustada. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener.

Acaba de ver como iba a morir. Había tenido una visión de su muerte.

Intento calmarse, y decirse a si misma que todo estaría bien. Aun que claro, ¿Cómo iba a estar algo bien, si su muerte se acercaba? Se estremeció, e intento ver el lado positivo de las cosas. «Ya no estaré encerrada en este lugar» se dijo a si misma «por fin tendré paz eterna».

—¿Acabas tener otra visión? —pregunto su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Era otra chica, con la que compartía habitación.

—Si, fue… fue horrible Rose, ¡horrible! —grito la ultima palabra, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo—. Vi como iba a morir. Pero no vi cuando, solo se que será pronto.

—Lo se —murmuro Rose, intentando que la preocupación y el pánico no se reflejara en sus ojos—, yo también lo he visto.

Rosalie Hale. 16 años. Encerrada en manicomio por tener visiones sobre el futuro. Era una buena chica; inteligente, leal. Amigable, cariñosa (al menos con Alice así lo era) y su confidente. Poseía una enorme belleza; ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados que siempre estaban alborotados, (claro, en el manicomio no tenían derecho a un peine o un espejo) caían hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Rosalie había visto como su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, moría. Y ella si había visto cuando.

* * *

**19 de Febrero, 2006, 8:42 PM. **

**(**Una semana después**)**

—¿A dónde vas, Alice? —pregunta Rosalie, sentada sobre su cama, mirándola con una mascara de despreocupación. Pero solo era una mascara, por que ella si sabia que iba a pasarle a su mejor amiga.

—Como si no lo supieras ya —río Alice, con su voz de niñita. Y le sonrío. Rosalie intento, de verdad intento sonreírle de vuelta, pero su cara se mostró en una horrible mueca. ¿Cómo sonreír, sabiendo que iba a pasar lo que iba a pasar?

—Lo se, eso me pasa por ser mas buena que tu en eso del futuro —ambas rieron. Por que la rubia estaba en lo correcto, sus visiones, su poder en si era mas poderoso que el de la misma niña-duendecillo.

—Hasta pronto —dice la inocente Alice, meneando sus cabellos cortos de una manera bastante alegre.

—Adiós —le dice Rosalie, incapaz de de corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo, con sus mismas palabras. No habría un hasta pronto. Ese era un hasta nunca.

Una hora después, la rubia escucho los gritos de las enfermeras, y lo único que pudo hacer era rezar por su mejor amiga, para que ahora estuviera mejor en su otra vida.

* * *

**20 de febrero, 2006.**

Alice despertó mareada y desubicada. Al principio creyó que había estado sedada y por eso se despertó en esas circunstancias, pero no estaba conectada a alguna maquina, o con alguna intravenosa o… nada. Simplemente estaba sentada en esa habitación —a la habitación donde la habían llevado para aplicarle un «tratamiento». También es lo ultimo que recuerda—, con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y mas blanca de lo normal.

Se paro y cuando lo hizo tuvo que agarrarse de la camilla, pues estaba bastante mareada. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie con ella —regularmente cuando estaban los enfermos mentales, siempre había alguien con ellos, cuidándolos—.

Escucho unos gritos y frunció el ceño, ¿a quien estaban torturando esta vez? Se pregunto, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando quiso tomar la perilla, no pudo. Retrocedió asustada. Muy asustada. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué _traspaso_ la perilla? Se quedo unos segundos en shock, y después, trago pesado.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a desear que todo fuese un sueño. Tomo valor, y con los ojos aun cerrados, giro en sus talones. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y los abrió.

Casi le da un infarto —o eso sintió ella. Por que claro, ¿como le daría un infarto si ni si quiera esta viva?

En la camilla —de donde ella se levanto—, estaba un cuerpo tapado con una sabana blanca. Ella ya sabia que era suyo, no solo por que se levanto de ahí, si no por que se escapaban algunos de sus mechones de pelo azabache por debajo de la tela, y una mano caía, dejando ver una pulsera que nunca se quitaba. Una pulsera de plata con una R y una A como dijes.

Todo era tan confuso, y ella estaba tan asustada.

Sí ella estaba muerta, ¿entonces era un fantasma? ¿Por qué no se fue al cielo? ¿Qué hace aun en la tierra? Su pequeña e imaginativa mente comenzó a crear demasiadas respuestas —todas muy absurdas— hasta que se dio cuenta que seria mejor no pensar en ello por el momento, primero tenia que salir de ahí.

—Todo esta bien Alice —se dijo a si misma—. Solamente estas muerta y esa de aya, es tu cuerpo sin vida —bueno, al menos su sentido del humor y el sarcasmo la acompañaron en la muerte.

Muerte.

Respiro profundo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando convencerse que aun estaba sedada o algo así. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se volvió a encontrar con su cuerpo tendido en la camilla, inmóvil. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, esperando toparse con una pared.

En vez de eso, escucho los mismos gritos de hace unos minutos, pero mas cerca, demasiado cerca. Abrió sus ojos espantada, y se dio cuenta que ahora no estaba en la misma habitación que su cuerpo, si no que en una sin ventanas, y con paredes aprueba de gritos. Se giro rápido, encontrándose a su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, sentada en una silla.

Una silla eléctrica.

—Otra descarga, doctor —dijo una mujer con voz nasal. Los ojos azules de Rosalie se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero como Alice sabia, ella no pediría piedad.

—Lo que usted diga, madame —murmuro el doctor, y con una sonrisa diabólica aplasto un botón. Rosalie comenzó a retorcerse en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, sin decir nada.

—¡No hagan eso! —grito Alice, mientras corría hacia su amiga—. ¡Déjenla en paz! —pero era inútil, obviamente. Ellos no veían a Alice, quien gritaba como loca, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El doctor paro de darle electrochoques y salio de la habitación, con la enfermera a su lado, dejando a Rosalie tendida en la silla, completamente exhausta y adolorida.

—No te preocupes, Rose —murmuro Alice, tomándole (o intentando) la mano a su amiga, exactamente la que tenia la misma pulsera que ella—, yo te salvare, lo are de alguna manera, lo juro.

* * *

**6 de Marzo, 2006.**

**(**Dos semanas después**)**

—Maldición —murmuro mientras caminaba por una estación de tren, llena de gente. Había estado rondando sin rumbo fijo por dos largas semanas, sin poder encontrar «la paz eterna» o lo que fuese. ¿Esto había después de la vida? ¿Almas rondando patéticamente, sin rumbo?

Miro a unos niños pequeños jugar sobre el azulejo de la central de trenes. Les miro detenidamente, y entonces noto como ellos brillaban un poco más que los demás, tan solo un poco. Entonces, ¿ellos también estaban muertos? ¿O Alice ya estaba empezando a alucinar?

La respuesta llego rápidamente, cuando una mujer de pelo castaño claro y tacones de aguja les atravesó los cuerpos. Rápidamente la pequeña mujercita de pelo azabache corrió hacia ellos, demasiado feliz de por fin encontrar a alguien como ella. Por que claro, necesitaba respuestas.

—Mmh, ¿niños? —hablo con su voz de campanitas, conteniendo las ganas de brincar de felicidad. Los niños alzaron la mirada, y le sonrieron a la pequeña mujercita.

—¿Si? —el niño mayor hablo. Tenía su pelo color café oscuro, ojos azules y piel muy blanca. Su pequeño hermano era una replica exacta, pero con pelo negro y, obviamente, mas pequeño.

—¿Ustedes saben que se hace cuando se esta muerto? —la pregunta sonaba extraña y algo macabra, pero el niño parecía acostumbrado, pues no se inmuto.

—Oh, nosotros no señorita, pero mi madre si lo sabe, ¿quiere que la llevemos con ella?

—¡Me encantaría, gracias! —murmuro Alice. Incapaz de esconder su alegría y emoción, se agacho a la altura de los niños y los abrazo, totalmente satisfecha. Al fin alguien le daría sus necesitadas respuestas.

Los pequeños la llevaron a un pequeño cuarto —parecía la habitación de limpieza—, donde una mujer con pelo negro y ojos azules estaba sentada detrás de una mesa, sonriendo calidamente. Parecía tener cuarenta años, y su pelo hasta la cintura le hacia ver que no era demasiado joven, pues algunas canas resaltaban. Era robusta, con cachetes regordetes y labios rellenos.

—Buenas tardes cariño, ¿en que puedo servirte? —su voz era tan suave que hizo que Alice se relajara. Le sonrío de la misma manera que ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba posicionada frente a la mesa.

—Lo que pasa es que--

—Estas muerta y quieres encontrar la paz eterna pero no sabes como, ¿cierto? —Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió lentamente. La mujer robusta sonrío aun más —. Lo se, es lo que buscan todos. Mi nombre es Louisa, y mi misión aquí es guiar a las personas hacia "la luz", así que no te asustes cielo, que yo te ayudare —una paz infinita lleno el pequeño cuerpo de la niña con cara de duende y asintió frenéticamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sabe lo feliz que me hace! —murmuro de antemano, haciendo que Louisa sonriera maternalmente.

—Haber muchacha, muéstrame tu mano —Alice al principio creyó que era un juego, pero después de ver la mirada que a señora le daba, sabia que era enserio, así que le obedeció. Louisa comenzó a mirar su mano fijamente y murmurar "mmh" y "ahh" eventualmente, haciendo que la pequeña fantasma-duendecillo se pusiera excesivamente desesperada. La mujer lo noto y una chispa de diversión brillo en sus ojos—. Alice Brandon, psíquica. Encerrada en manicomio y muerta gracias a un tratamiento de electrochoques. Infantil, inmadura, _desesperada_. Pequeña, inocente —murmuro, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que lo sabia? —Oh cariño, tengo a alguien perfecta para ti, su nombre es Isabella Swan. Ella te ayudara a encontrar la paz eterna.

—¿Cómo una perfecta desconocida me ayudara? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde vive?

—Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú, Alice. Lo que te dije es todo lo que te puedo decir. Por cierto, si te concentras bastante podrás dejar de traspasar paredes, es algo que los fantasmas aprendemos a dominar —le guiño el ojo y Alice se sintió avergonzada. Claro, le había visto (no sabia como, pero el punto es que lo sabia) intentar abrir una perilla mil veces, traspasándola, o intentando hablar con personas vivas.

Dicho esto los niños regresaron, dispuesto a sacar a la fantasma-duendecillo de el «despacho» de Louisa.

Genial pensó Alice, ahora solamente tengo que comenzar a buscar a una completa desconocida.

* * *

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero es que no tenía compu. Y ahora, ¡ya tengo! *haciendo un baile de felicidad*. Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia, por que ciertamente si yo la hubiera encontrado, hubiera puesto algo como "hey tu, deja de drogarte y mejor dedícate a otra cosa", xD de verdad ¡muchísimas gracias! :)

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Aquí les aclaran algunas cosas, pero otras quedan en incógnito, lo se soy tan mala,(?). Y bueno, espero que hayan puesto atención por que este capitulo es demasiado importante en todo el fic.

Lamento si le quedaron horrores de ortografía, pero lo acabo de escribir y de verdad necesito irme a dormir, mañana hay escuela y agh, ustedes saben.

Dejen un review, _por favor_, prometo ya comenzar a contestarlos;) por que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, oh yes yes. Ya saben que cualquier duda, o algo así es bien recibido (criticas, tomatazos, chicles, Edward's xD…)

Un beso cuídense mucho y linda semana, ¡actualizo en cuanto pueda!

+ Analu Cullen,


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La trama de esto es completamente mía, y si alguien se roba la idea o algo así, lo voy a mandar matar. (?) Si, bueno, soy un poco posesiva.

**Summary: **¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguido por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.

**Summary completo: **Bella tiene una misión: ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna, pues ella siendo un alma en pena, fue en busca de su ayuda. Edward tiene otra misión: encontrar a Bella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, la cual lo hipnotizo. «Es solo su sangre lo que me llama. Solo eso… creo». Los dos sientes atracción. Nada más atracción, ¿no? Claro, los vampiros no son capaz de tener sentimientos, ¿cierto? ¿Y ella, enamorándose de un vampiro? ¡Vaya broma! Edward/Bella. UA.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia diferente. Habrá romance, lo juro —como no lo habrá con lo cursi que soy—, pero también habrá otras cosas. Muchas más cosas. Es una historia romántica, pero no esta basada 100% en los problemas de una pareja que no puede estar junta, o cosas como esas. Es una historia Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Relationship/Accion/Sci-Fi. Ah, tengo que aclarar que en este fic se mencionara la existencia de Dios, el cielo, y algunas otras cosas como esa. Si les molesta leer cosas así, favor de abandonar el fic. Pero prometo que no será mucha la mención ;) Aun así, leer con mente abierta. Otra cosa, el Edward que verán en mi fic, será un vampiro tradicional. Y mmh, cualquier duda ya saben a donde acudir. ¡Nos leemos abajo y, disfruten! *guiñando el ojo* *sintiéndose muy tonta* xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Primer Encuentro**

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

La mente de Bella comienza a divagar…

**Flash Back**

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto la chica de ojos marrones. El muchacho río con su deliciosa voz y después la acorralo contra un árbol.

—Oh, que descortés soy, no me he presentado —dijo, mientras terminaba de acorralar a Bella—. Me llamo Edward Masen.

Con que la perfección tiene nombre, pensó Bella. Edward Masen. Alto, pálido —aun que de un pálido diferente al de ella—, y demasiado guapo. Poseía una mandíbula fuerte, una nariz recta, unos ojos _rojos_. Pelo color bronce, tan despeinado que prácticamente gritaba «No tengo peine».

—Mmh, Edward, creo que necesito espacio —murmuro bajo su respiración, mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse.

¿Cómo es que se había metido en esta situación? Tan solo había salido a dar un paseo al parque. Y ahora, en medio de la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, yacía contra un árbol y contra un hombre con mas parecido a Dios que a hombre. La tenía más que hipnotizada.

Y tenía unos ojos que daban ganas de salir corriendo.

El chico río ante lo que dijo la muchacha y después, agarro su brazo. Ella se espanto ante el frío tacto de él, pero mas espantada quedo, cuando sus dedos recorrieron toda su piel hasta llegar a su muñeca, y después la acerco a su nariz. E inhalo.

—Hueles tan bien, demasiado para tu propia seguridad… —murmura, con los ojos cerrados y aun con la muñeca pegada a su cara. Parecía un drogadicto consumiendo de su droga.

—¿Gracias? —se atrevió a responder ella, con una sonrisa forzada y su ceño fruncido, claramente incomoda.

Si creía que estaba sorprendida, no era nada a lo que sintió cuando él, saco su lengua y comenzó a pasarla una y otra vez sobre su pulso.

—¡Eres un depravado! —grito, intentando quitarse de su agarre. Pero él, mucho más fuerte, le apretó la muñeca y río.

—Lo siento bonita, pero no tienes escapatoria —murmuro, y cuando su boca volvió a la muñeca de la chica, esta vez con mas intensiones que solo lamerle, una pequeña niña con aspecto de duende (o tal vez un duende de verdad) apareció a su lado, y comenzó a discutir con él.

—¿Qué piensas hacerle? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —rugió la pequeñita, con su voz de campanitas y su pelo azabache corto, y despeinado.

—Ugh, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! —gruño él.

—Ah no, vete tú de aquí, ¡déjala en paz! —volvió a rugir el duendecillo y él suspiro. Dejo caer la muñeca de la humana, que estaba tan blanca como la cal (incluso mas de lo que ya era) y sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico.

—Preciosa, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Lo juro —y después se acerco a besarle los labios vírgenes a la chica de pelo café. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, y él le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Sin lastimarla, pero si dejándole una marca. Ella gimió ante la sorpresa, mientras que Edward río y desapareció.

Desapareció.

Aquel muchacho de pelo cobrizo, que le había robado su primer beso se fue, dejándola parada contra un árbol, aun lado de un duendecillo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? —pregunto rápidamente la niña-duendecillo. Bella fijo los ojos en ella, y la pudo inspeccionar bien: no era una niña, aun que lo del duendecillo no podía estar segura. Era pequeña, delgada, hermosa. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y carismáticos, la inspeccionaban, como esperando a que entrase en estado de shock o algo por el estilo.

—N-No…

—Bella —la interpelada se sorprendió cuando ella le llamo de esa forma—, necesitas volver a tu casa. No le _debes_ de decir a nadie nada de lo que acabas de ver. Y tienes que mantenerte escondida, al menos hasta que yo vuelva a verte. Por favor, se que es raro lo que te voy a pedir, ya que no nos conocemos pero, confía en mi. Nos veremos en algunos días, cuídate mucho —y después le beso la mejilla. Sonrío y desapareció.

Desapareció igual que aquel bello hombre.

**Fin de Flash Black**

—¿Bells? ¿Bells? —llamo una lejana voz. Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga, Ángela, estaba parada aun lado de su escritorio. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie. Genial, se había quedado dormida en clase.

Y lo peor es había vuelto a pensar en el sueño —o lo que se convencía que era un sueño—. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquel hombre perfecto, y a aquella duendecillo que le había pedido que confiara en ella.

¡Seguro estaba soñando! Aunque, ese día si había ido al parque en la noche, y se había encontrado con un hombre igual al de su «sueño» y…

—¿Bella? ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! —volvió a decir Ángela. Esta vez ella reacciono. Agito la cabeza, intentando eliminar esos recuerdos tan perturbadores, y le sonrío a su amiga.

—Oh, lo siento Áng, pero es que ando muy distraída.

—Si, lo note —río—. Hey, ¿iras a mi casa esta tarde, como lo prometiste ayer?

—¡Oh! Ángela, lo lamento, lo había olvidado, pero con todo eso de la mudanza--

—Si, lo entiendo, no podrás ir. ¿Quieres que te vaya ayudar?

—Eres un ángel, me encantaría que lo hicieras, tengo muchas cosas que desempacar —le sonríe y comienza a guardar las cosas en su mochila

Isabella Marie Swan. Mejor conocida como Bella. Chica de cabellos color marrón con tonos rojizos a la luz del sol. Diecisiete años. Estatura media y piel tan blanca como la leche —incluso más. Transparente—. Ojos color chocolate. Grandes, profundos. Boca pequeña, delgada, rosada. Mejillas casi siempre sonrojadas. Delgada —tal vez demasiado para su gusto—, normal.

Si, esa era ella. La chica promedio, la chica normal. Con una normal familia, una normal vida, normales amigos. Problemas normales, soluciones normales… si, demasiado normal.

Excepto por el extraño encuentro —o sueño— que tuvo hace exactamente una semana.

Cuando terminaron de guardar las cosas, Bella tomo la mano de su amiga y comienzo a arrastrarla fuera de la escuela.

—¿Tienes prisa, huh? —le pregunta, cuando ya van saliendo de la misma. Bella asiente frenéticamente.

Caminan algunas cuadras hacia el este, donde esta la casa de Bella. Ella esta toda emocionada, pues exactamente hoy, llegaron las últimas cajas de la mudanza. No se cambiaron muy lejos de su vieja residencia, pero la ventaja de la nueva es que era más grande y estaba exactamente aun lado de la casa de Ángela.

Llegaron y aventó las cosas al sofá —no es que fuera desordenada, pero estaba emocionada con su nueva alcoba—, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, para comenzar a desempacar y acomodar todo. Ángela le iba pisando los talones.

Pero en el trayecto, su madre le hablo.

—¿Bella? Que bueno que ya llegaste cariño, necesito que vengas, te tengo una sorpresa —murmuro desde la cocina.

Genial. Esa era una de las miles de razones por las cuales quería entrar a su cuarto pronto. Su mamá desde ayer le había mencionado que le tenía una sorpresa. Y aun que Bella se negó repetidas veces, no gano la batalla. La única persona más testaruda que ella, era por supuesto, su madre, Renée.

—Mamá, no es necesario--

—Ni digas nada, que te va a gustar, así que ven rápido —Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo le va a gustar lo que le comprara? Sí todos sabían su aversión hacia los regalos, las sorpresas, y todo eso en general. Con paso lento y cansado se dirigió a la cocina, escuchando las risitas de Ángela tras ella.

Y cuando entro, no podía creer lo que veía.

Era pequeño. Con sus cabellos rizados y alborotados color blanco, dándole un aspecto de una motita de nieve. Sus ojos eran azules y su lengua, que salía por un lado de su hocico, era rosada y pequeña, con un lunar en medio.

En cuando Bella miro al perrito, este corrió hacia ella y comenzó a morderle las agujetas.

—¡Oh, me compraste un perrito! —grito emocionada, mientras se agachaba a la altura del animalito y lo tomaba en brazos—. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo sabias que quería uno?

—Soy tu madre Bells, las mamás lo sabemos todo —le sonrío. Bella se paro, aun con el pequeño perrito en brazos, y le dio una mirada sarcástica a su madre—. Bueno, bueno, tal vez escuche por ahí que le decías a Ángela que querías uno —admitió. Le sonrío y se acerco a abrazarla.

—Gracias mamá.

Esa era su vida, completamente normal y feliz.

—¿Cómo le pondrás? —pregunto su amiga, que se acerco y comenzó a acariciarle la oreja al perrito.

—Mmh, ¿pelusa?

—Puedes intentar ser un poco mas original en los nombres, cariño —dijo su madre mientras se giraba hacia el lavaplatos y enjuaga algunos vasos.

—Mmh… ¿Moffie? ¡Si, Moffie!

—¿Moffie? —dijeron las dos al unísonido. Bella sonrío satisfecha y se hincó en el suelo. Bajo al perrito y comenzó a llamarle.

—¡Moffie, Moffie!

El perrito comenzó a correr a todas partes, giro por los pies de Renée y después regreso con Bella. Se subió a su regazo y le dio un lametón en la mandíbula, haciéndola reír.

—Si, Moffie. A él le gusta —se encogió de hombros y acaricio su cabecita.

* * *

—¡Es tan grande! —murmuro Ángela cuando entro a la habitación nueva de Bella.

—Lo se, yo estaba igual cuando entre por primera vez —dijo sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras su amiga.

La habitación era realmente espaciosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo escarlata —Bella no lo podía evitar, pero cuando miraba las paredes recordaba los ojos de aquel extraño (y guapo) hombre—, y el techo era blanco. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris. Del lado derecho, pegado a la pared, estaba una cama, cubierto por un edredón azul oscuro. Aun lado estaba una mesita de noche color madera, con una lámpara encima y un libro.

En la pared izquierda estaba un armario grande de madera, y más al sur estaba un mueble con una computadora vieja sobre ella. Aun lado de ese mueble, pegado a la pared sur, estaba un librero, que tenia encima dos portarretratos con fotos. Y una puerta llevaba a su baño privado.

¡Su propio baño!

—Es enorme —volvió a decir Ángela. Y todavía se veía más grande por que estaba completamente vacío de cosas. El armario no tenía ropa, el librero solamente poseía las dos fotos, y la cama un edredón con su almohada a juego—. Tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Lo se, por eso te agradezco demasiado que vengas. No podría acomodar mis cosas yo sola.

—Oh, ni que fueran demasiadas —se encogió de hombros Ángela, y Bella comenzó a reír.

Moffie entro al cuarto y comenzó a seguir a Bella, que andaba de un lado para otro acomodando cosas; los libros, y los CD's en el librero, junto con otras fotografías. Algunos accesorios de la computadora…

—Bells, ¿te molesta si voy abajo y tomo una coca-cola?

—Áng, sabes que estas en tu casa —murmuro Bella, con unos libros en sus manos—. Y si bajas, me traes una a mí también.

—¡Claro! —grito desde las escaleras. Bella suspiro cuando miro su ropa en una caja y después el armario. Esta era tal vez la peor parte de todas: acomodar su ropa. Con otro suspiro de resignación, abrió el armario.

Moffie comenzó a ladrar histéricamente, y ella se quedo en blanco.

—¿Bu? —murmuro la pequeña duendecillo que estaba dentro del armario. Salio y comenzó a sacudir su vestido blanco—. ¡Oh! Esto me dejara una mancha, es el armario mas sucio del mundo.

—¡Que haces aquí! ¡Se supone que eras un sueño! —casi grito cuando volvió en si. Había una niña/joven/duende/lo-que-sea en su habitación. Y salio de su armario.

—Tranquila, tranquila Bella —murmuro, enseñando sus pequeñas manos blancas—. Vamos respira, uno, dos, si muy bien, respira…

Moffie no dejaba de ladrar. Se escucho como giraban la perilla y rápido murmuro

—¡Escóndete! ¡Escóndete en el baño!

La duendecillo le obedeció, y en un parpadear ya no estaba frente a Bella. Moffie comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y a ladrar incontrolablemente. Ángela entro.

—Creo que necesitare un plano de la casa. Es tan grande y… —hizo una pausa cuando la miro y su sonrisa se borro de su cara—. ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto rápidamente. Owh, pensó Bella, que aspecto tendré…

—No Áng, la verdad es que me siento mal, creo que tengo que acostarme… —murmuro. Ángela rápidamente fue a su lado y le ayudo a caminar hacia la cama. Cuando estuvo recostada en ella, su amiga cariñosamente le puso la mano en la frente, después en la mejilla.

—No pareces tener fiebre, pero es tan blanca como la leche —dijo con voz preocupada—, bueno de por si tú ya lo eres…

—Creo que dormiré un rato, de verdad no me siento muy bien —mintió Bella. O medio mintió, por que realmente no se sentía muy bien, pero no iba a dormir.

—Oww Bells, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, cuídate mucho, descansa y mañana seguimos con esto ¿de acuerdo? —Ángela era demasiado gentil. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, interponiendo su bienestar ante ella. Bella se sintió mal al mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero tenia a un duende metido en el baño.

—Gracias Áng, cuídate mucho —dijo Bella, medio actuando. Áng tomo su mochila y salio precipitadamente de la alcoba, queriéndole dar privacidad a Bella.

En cuando cerro la puerta, Bella se paro en menos de un segundo y casi-corrió hacia el baño. En el que se encontró a esa niña, rascándole la pancita a Moffie.

—¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!

* * *

Ahora si, ya se aclararon un montón de cosas mas xD ¿a que si? (;

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Amo al Edward que puse, por que es un vampiro malo-sexy(l) ¿o ustedes que piensan? n-n

Quiero escuchar (leer) teorías, ¿alguien tiene alguna? Yo se que si (cejas)

Bueno, solamente les pido que dejen un bonito review, para saber que les parece, ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿lo detestaron? ¿o les dio igual?

Tomatazos, Edward's, chicles… cualquier cosa al botoncito verde, ¡se los agradecería!

Bites(k,)

+ Analu Cullen,


	4. Opuestos

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La trama de esto es completamente mía, y si alguien se roba la idea o algo así, lo voy a mandar matar. (?) Si, bueno, soy un poco posesiva.

**Summary: **¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguido por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.

**Summary completo: **Bella tiene una misión: ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna, pues ella siendo un alma en pena, fue en busca de su ayuda. Edward tiene otra misión: encontrar a Bella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, la cual lo hipnotizo. «Es solo su sangre lo que me llama. Solo eso… creo». Los dos sientes atracción. Nada más atracción, ¿no? Claro, los vampiros no son capaz de tener sentimientos, ¿cierto? ¿Y ella, enamorándose de un vampiro? ¡Vaya broma! Edward/Bella. UA.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia diferente. Habrá romance, lo juro —como no lo habrá con lo cursi que soy—, pero también habrá otras cosas. Muchas más cosas. Es una historia romántica, pero no esta basada 100% en los problemas de una pareja que no puede estar junta, o cosas como esas. Es una historia Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Relationship/Accion/Sci-Fi. Ah, tengo que aclarar que en este fic se mencionara la existencia de Dios, el cielo, y algunas otras cosas como esa. Si les molesta leer cosas así, favor de abandonar el fic. Pero prometo que no será mucha la mención ;) Aun así, leer con mente abierta. Otra cosa, el Edward que verán en mi fic, será un vampiro tradicional. Y mmh, cualquier duda ya saben a donde acudir. ¡Nos leemos abajo y, disfruten! *guiñando el ojo* *sintiéndose muy tonta* xD

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Opuestos**

—Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien —murmuro la chica-duende. Pero Bella rodó los ojos. ¿Todo estará bien? No estaba nada bien que un duende aya salido de su armario y ahora juegue con su perro.

—No, nada esta bien. ¡¿Quién eres?! —casi grito, exasperada. Alice se paro, con Moffie en sus brazos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica de pelo café.

—No grites, te pueden escuchar —murmuro—. Primero que nada, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? El baño no es un buen lugar para tener una conversación —Bella pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, pero aun así siguió a la niñita y a su perro. Se sentó en la cama, junto a ellos.

La niña dejo al perro sobre la cama y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto, frente a Bella. Parecía estar meditando como decir algo, que decir. Por que le debía una explicación a Bella.

—Mmh, no se como decir esto —comenzó. Suspiro y después dejo de caminar, para pararse frente a ella—. Primero que nada, me llamo Alice Brandon--

—Se lo que eres —la interrumpió Bella, con voz de pánico. Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y después se relajo.

—Ah, ¿y sabes para que estoy aquí?

—¿Para molestarme? ¿Hacer travesuras? ¿Darme suerte? —Alice la miro como si tuviera tres ojos. ¿De que esta hablando? Pensó.

—Bella, creo que no sabes que soy--

—Eres un duende —la volvió a interrumpir—. Por eso saliste de mi armario y eres tan pequeña.

Alice comenzó a reír como loca desquiciada. Y ahora fue el turno de la morena para mirarla como si tuviera tres ojos, o alas, o cuernos.

—Bells, no soy un duende, soy un fantasma —río un poco, pedro después se puso seria. Isabella la miro como si le hubiera dicho que su cuarto era rojo y el cielo azul. No parecía inmutarse.

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —murmuro al fin, con cara de fastidio. Esta niña me quiere tomar el pelo, pensó Bella, ¡los fantasmas no existen! Estuvo a punto de correr a Alice se su cuarto, pero las facciones de el duendecillo eran tan serias, que no se atrevió. Y siguió inspeccionándola, hasta que callo en cuenta que estaba demasiado seria. Demasiado. _Oh oh_.

—Bella, quiero contarte mi historia —dijo, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de la otra chica. Alice suspiro—. Nada de esto es una broma, un chiste, un sueño… —volvió a suspirar. Parecía estresada, precia como si ella misma deseara que sus palabras fueran una mentira—. Soy un fantasma. Mori hace seis meses en un manicomio. Me estaban aplicando electrochoques, pero mi corazón ya no resistió.

" Estaba esperando la luz, o lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que me hiciera dejar este mundo, pero nada. Simplemente quede vagando por aquí, sin rumbo fijo —su voz estaba cargada de nostalgia, Bella lo podía notar—. Hace dos semanas, estaba en la estación de trenes, cuando mire a unos niños pequeños jugando. Estaban muertos, como yo. Me acerque y les hice algunas preguntas, pero ellos parecían saber tan poco como yo. Me llevaron con su madre, quien me pudo ayudar. Ella me dijo que buscara a Isabella Swan, que ella me ayudaría a encontrar la paz eterna.

Bella se quedo en estado de shock. Ella era, por supuesto, Isabella Swan. ¡¿Pero como ella podría ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna?! ¡Ni si quiera estaba segura que esa chica estuviera drogada y se hubiera escondido en su armario, huyendo de la policía! Se asusto tanto, que hasta pudo haber mojado sus pantalones.

¡¿Pero como no hacerlo?! ¡Había una chica con aspecto de duende-niña en su habitación, que salio de su armario, y que afirmaba ser un fantasma!

—Yo no lo… entiendo —murmuro Bella con su garganta seca. Alice le sonrío y se sentó a su lado, pero ella se alejo un poco de la duende, tenia miedo.

—No te asustes, no me tengas miedo. Seremos grandes amigas, lo he visto —le aseguro. Bella la miro como si estuviera loca, y Alice se reprendió a si misma por no haber explicado antes eso—: veo el futuro. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en el manicomio.

Bella tardo unos segundos en procesar la información.

Esta bien, pensó, todo estará bien. Nada más hay una duende fantasma que salio de su armario. Que ve el futuro y me busca para que le ayude a encontrar la paz eterna. Solo eso.

—Entonces, ¿veo muertos?

—Oh no, claro que no —río Alice—. Bueno, no de la manera que tu crees. Por que me estas viendo y yo estoy muerta… mira, hay demasiados mitos sobre los fantasmas. Yo puedo desaparecer y aparecer ante los humanos. Puedo hacerme pasar por uno, y puedo ser vista nada más por una persona. No volamos, ni nos hacemos trasparentes o alguna cosa así… pero si podemos aparecer donde queramos. Es una habilidad realmente útil. No comemos, ni bebemos, ni nada por el estilo. No lo necesitamos. Aun que si dormimos.

—Ah, que alivio —murmuro Bella, sarcásticamente. Pero después se puso seria—. ¿Pero por que a mi? ¿Por qué yo?

—Por tus habilidades, y... no se la verdad. Te mentiría si te dijera mas cosas, solo se que tu me puedes ayudar —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mis habilidades? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido Isabella. Que ella supiera, su única habilidad era tropezarse contra lo inexistente… ¡Ah! Y también dominaba la cocina. ¿Eso a que le ayudaba a los fantasmas?

—Ya veo que nadie te lo ha explicado antes —Alice se paro de la cama y se paro frente a la confundida chica. Le enseño la palma y en un movimiento demasiaron rápido, una pluma de ave estaba en su mano.

—¡¿Que?!

—Si, bueno, también tenemos esa habilidad, pero eso no es lo importante —se encogió los hombros con impaciencia—. Mira la pluma Bella, mírala fijamente y concentre en ella.

La interpelada la obedeció, sintiéndose un poco —muy— tonta. La miro y después escucho como Alice murmuraba:

—Ahora imagina que la pluma se eleva, que tu la estas moviendo.

Casi, casi resoplo ante el mandato tan absurdo de la duendecillo, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Se imagino como la pluma comenzaba a elevarse de su palma.

La pluma se elevo.

Bella retrocedió espantada, y la pluma cayó de nuevo en la mano de una muy sonriente Alice. Estoy dormida, pensó, debo de estar dormida, es imposible que yo pueda hacer eso, o que una duende-fantasma-niña este en mi alcoba.

—Esa es tu habilidad —se encogió de hombros y en otro movimiento desaprecio la pluma—. Y tenemos que perfeccionarla.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando el mover cosas con el pensamiento. Al parecer, Bella aprendía rápido, por que ahora las cosas ligeras como una hoja de papel, o plumas de aves las movía con facilidad. Actualmente estaba intentando mover un libro, pero le parecía demasiado pesado.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Alice tiro una colchoneta al suelo y Bella se acostó en su cama. Estaba cansada, pero su curiosidad por la duendecillo-fantasma era más fuerte.

—¿Entonces no fue un sueño? —pregunto, cuando ya estaba arropada con su edredón azul. Se giro hasta quedar de lado en la orilla, y poder ver a Alice, recostada boca-arriba.

—No, ojala lo fuera —murmuro, medio dormida—. Eso fue muy peligroso, ¿sabes?

—No entiendo muchas cosas Alice, ¿Qué era ese hombre? ¿Por qué decía que olía delicioso?

—Bells, ese hombre era un _vampiro_. Y quedo… podríamos decir que «imprimado» con tu sangre —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Imprimado? —repitió Bella confundida.

—Si, imprimado. Eso significa que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre. Y eso definitivamente no es bueno, ¿viste sus ojos? Eran rojos, eso significa que era un vampiro tradicional, que bebe sangre humana. Y no dudo que en estos momentos este como loco buscándote… —de repente Alice se sentó en un fluido movimiento y abrió los ojos como dos naranjas—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No había caído en cuenta de eso!

Bella la miro confundida, preguntándose si la fantasma se había vuelto loca.

—Mmh, ¿esta todo bien, Alice?

—¡No, nada esta bien! ¡Probablemente en estos momentos este buscándote! —dijo alarmada, pero Bella no entendía nada—. ¡Bella, él te esta buscando para matarte! ¡Para beber tú sangre!

--

Edward Masen estaba sentado sobre la rama de un roble, que estaba ubicado en el parque. Era de noche, aproximadamente las once.

Su cabello color cobrizo volaba con el poco viento que había, y hacia que algunos mechones se pegaran a su frente. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados —no dormía, por supuesto—, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en la sangre de aquella humana —y en la humana—.

Esa chica era todo un enigma. No solo era el hecho de que oliera tan malditamente delicioso, si no que no le podía leer el pensamiento. Se frustraba solamente en pensar en eso. Recuerda el momento que estuvo tan cerca de ella, y su mente solamente dejaba un vacío, un espacio sobrante.

¿Por qué no podía leerla? ¿Acaso su poder estaba desapareciendo? Eso pensó al principio, pero busco mentes, para comprobar que ella era la única excepción a su don. En todo el mundo, tenia que ser ella, ¡como si no necesitara otra razón para acabar con su vida!

De nuevo estaba pensando en ella, en vez de su sangre.

En su pálida piel, casi tan blanco como él, pero con un tono más transparente. En sus mejillas sonrojadas, que se mantuvieron de ese modo en todo momento de su encuentro. Sus grandes y profundos ojos de un delicioso color chocolate, que eran su única fuente para saber más de ella, por que gracias a Dios o-lo-que-existiera, era un libro abierto. Su pelo oscuro, casi negro, que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, y ese mechón rebelde que dio a parar en su frente…

Y sus labios.

Sus malditos labios rosados, delicados, suaves y completamente adictivos. Con un sabor a fresa, que hacia desearlos a cada segundo. Con esa suavidad que la misma seda solo podía poseer, y el sabor tan exquisito, que le hacia pensar en si mismo como un drogadicto, y sus labios su droga.

Su peor error fue besarla. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese roce tan pequeño, lo haría adictivo? El tan solo quería… bueno, él ni si quiera estaba pensando cuando la beso; simplemente sus labios se juntaron y ya. Y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que la deseaba incluso un poco, solo un poco mas que a su misma sangre. Deseaba volverla a besar, a sentir su caliente y suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Fue un beso sencillo, corto, casto. Tan simple como si dos personas se tocaran la mano, pero significo mucho mas que eso. Aunque, ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Había besado ya a más chicas —claro, solo para engatusarlas y beber su sangre—, y lo había hecho de una manera mas intensa, más pasional. ¿Cómo con ella termino deseando más? Con ese rose de labios basto, para tenerlo exactamente como lo tenía ahora; a su merced.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando pensaba así en alguien?

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo —también avergonzado, por que admitió (aun que sea a si mismo) que deseo mas la sensación de un beso que la atracción que su sangre ejercía sobre él—. Intentando distraer su mente de sus pensamientos tan absurdos miro hacia abajo, buscando cualquier cosa que le distrajese.

—¡Dany, no! —río una mujercita de aparentemente dieciséis años, mientras un chico le hacia cosquillas. Parecía que eran novios. Ella era muy hermosa, tenía su pelo color cobrizo rojizo y ojos verdes, y su piel era tan blanca como la leche, con un rubor permanente en sus mejillas. Y é, al parecer "Dany", tenía el pelo negro como la noche, con un flequillo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y era un poco más moreno que la chica.

Leyó sus mentes, solamente para encontrar en ella que efectivamente, eran novios. Tenían quince y dieciséis años respectivamente, y vivían no muy lejos de ahí.

—¡Alicia! —río el, ahora cuando su novia le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. En un movimiento rápido y muy torpe (claro, eran humanos) los dos cayeron al piso. Siguieron riendo como locos, hasta que ella le atrajo en un beso.

Largo, profundo, lleno de amor.

¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? Se pregunta el vampiro, con el pecho lleno de envidia.

Por que si, de alguna manera, envidiaba a los humanos. Su manera de poder socializarle, de poder convivir. De poder amar. De poder hacer algo con su vida. En cambio Edward, estaba condenado a vivir sin alma y sin rumbo toda una existencia. Quizá mas, quizá menos.

Y se pregunta, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no fuese vampiro, y se hubiera encontrado a la chica de pelo marrón y ojos cafés? ¿Hubieran tenido un futuro? ¿Hubieran llegado a ser algo más que simples desconocidos?

¡Alto ahí! Se dijo a si mismo bajo un soplido, tan bajo que puede que ni otro vampiros se pudiese haber dado cuenta, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en un futuro con una _humana_?

—Te amo —susurra Alicia, mirando a su pareja con adoración.

—Tanto como yo a ti —y se vuelven a besar.

Gruño y se bajo del árbol, en un movimiento rápido y preciso. Lo peor de todo, es que se había encontrado a si mismo deseando revivir esa escena con la tonta humana de pelo castaño. Sentir sus labios bajo los suyos, su calor. Y también escuchar esas palabras, que jamás había oído decir —al menos no que fuesen dirigidas para él— y que tampoco había dicho.

Comenzó a caminar por el oscuro parque, a paso humano.

¿Qué el mundo entero estaba en su contra? ¿Acaso Dios o lo-que-existiera-aya-arriba lo odiaba tanto?

Pensar en Dios le hizo recordar a la fastidiosa fantasma que había visto aquel día en el parque. Era una maldita alma, que rondaba buscando la paz eterna. Cuando leyó su mente, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus pensamientos buscaban a aquella chica. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que la que no dejo que la matase. ¿Para que la hubiera querido la fantasma con cara de duende?

—Hubiese conseguido mas información —se regaño a si mismo en un susurro—, si no hubieras estado pensando y centrando tu atención en la tonta humana

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, arto de tantas reflexiones estúpidas, y obligo a su mente a idear formas de cómo encontrar a la humana deliciosa, y beber su deliciosa sangre, que de solo acordarse, hacia que su boca se llenara de ponzoñosa y sus ojos cambiaran de rojo, a negro. Nublando sus sentidos y haciéndolo mas —si, aun mas— peligroso.

Se imagina tenerla entre sus brazos, con su pálido cuello entre las manos de él, y siendo tocado por sus labios. Dejándole un hormigueo por toda la boca, por el contacto de algo tan calido contra algo tan frío.

Calido y frío. Sol y hielo. Vivo y muerto.

¡Tan diferentes! ¡Tan opuestos!

¿Cómo era que seres tan diferentes pudiesen sentir esa atracción? Por que aun que le gustara negarlo, él si tenia una atracción hacia ella. ¿Su sangre? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su belleza? ¿Su olor? No tenia ni idea, pero sentir eso le asustaba.

Además, sabia que el no podría a llegar a sentir sentimientos. Al menos no positivos, como el amor o la simple atracción. Los moúnstros como él no debían de sentir nada, y estaban destinados a vagar sin rumbo. Excepto Carlisle, su transformador; él si era capaz de sentir amor, y de ser amado.

Por que Carlisle no era una bestia, como él.

* * *

Oh, ¿se esperaban todo eso? ;) Bueno, de ante mano, gracias por seguir el fic n.n espero que este cumpliendo con las expectativas, y ustedes saben :D

Bruja Vampira, fue la única que dejo su teoría. Al parecer todos estaban secos de imaginación(?). Y fue como... más o menos acertada, ¿te lo esperabas? Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Dejen un review, por favor! Por que si no mi animo baja y tardo mas en subir nuevo capítulos D;

Ah si, quiero hacerme publicidad xD

+ Primero que nada, si han visto mi perfil, podrán notar que tengo una sección que dice: Rétame. Asi que si alguien quiere retarme, pasen por él y lean como esta la cosa. No rechazare ningún reto n.n

+ ¡Hice una colaboración! ¿Y adivinen con quien? Con una de las mejores escritoras de aquí: Estrella'black. Por si se quieren pasar a leer el one-shot, es un Leah/Jake ;)

+ Y próximamente subiré mi próximo reto: Jake/Bella. Detesto, detesto a esta pareja con toda mi alma, pero fue la petición, y no me iba a negar por mis principios(?). Para las fanáticas de esta pareja, ¡próximamente habrá algo de ellos! ;D

Y es todo. Ya saben que cualquier cosa esta el botoncito verde, que Ana se pone muy contenta cuando lo hacen :D

+Analu Cullen ;) (Comenzare con mis recomendaciones musicales. Recuerden que no tienen nada que ver la canción con el capitulo. **Brick by boring brick** de **Pararmore**. Una palabra: esta-canción-es-lo-mejor-y-la-amo-demasiado. Es mi nueva canción favorita. Todo lo que dice y aww(L) ¡escúchenla!)


	5. Visiones

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La trama de esto es completamente mía, y si alguien se roba la idea o algo así, lo voy a mandar matar. (?) Si, bueno, soy un poco posesiva.

**Summary: **¿Una humana con una habilidad especial que es perseguido por un vampiro que quedo hipnotizado con su sangre y es ayudada por un alma en pena a la cual tiene que hacer que valla a la paz eterna? ¡Neh! ¿O si? Bella/Edward. UA.

**Summary completo: **Bella tiene una misión: ayudar a Alice a encontrar la paz eterna, pues ella siendo un alma en pena, fue en busca de su ayuda. Edward tiene otra misión: encontrar a Bella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, la cual lo hipnotizo. «Es solo su sangre lo que me llama. Solo eso… creo». Los dos sientes atracción. Nada más atracción, ¿no? Claro, los vampiros no son capaz de tener sentimientos, ¿cierto? ¿Y ella, enamorándose de un vampiro? ¡Vaya broma! Edward/Bella. UA.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia diferente. Habrá romance, lo juro —como no lo habrá con lo cursi que soy—, pero también habrá otras cosas. Muchas más cosas. Es una historia romántica, pero no esta basada 100% en los problemas de una pareja que no puede estar junta, o cosas como esas. Es una historia Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Relationship/Accion/Sci-Fi. Ah, tengo que aclarar que en este fic se mencionara la existencia de Dios, el cielo, y algunas otras cosas como esa. Si les molesta leer cosas así, favor de abandonar el fic. Pero prometo que no será mucha la mención ;) Aun así, leer con mente abierta. Otra cosa, el Edward que verán en mi fic, será un vampiro tradicional. Y mmh, cualquier duda ya saben a donde acudir. ¡Nos leemos abajo y, disfruten! *guiñando el ojo* *sintiéndose muy tonta* xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Visiones**

—¿Mi… mi sangre? —pregunto la chica de pelo marrón, mientras sus facciones se descomponían. ¿De que estaba hablando Alice?

—¿Qué crees que beben los vampiros? ¿Gasolina? —murmuro la duendecillo-fantasma con sus facciones rotas—, ¡sangre, obviamente!

—Alice, tranquila, él no me encontrara. Londres es muy grande, y yo muy pequeña. Jamás se enterara que vivo aquí —le aseguro Bella, con voz calmada. Realmente no era algo que le preocupara, ¿Qué probabilidades tenia un sujeto (vampiro) para encontrar a una chica tan común en una ciudad tan grande? Muy, muy pocas.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡No comprendes nada! No sabes al peligro que te estas exponiendo. ¡Era un vampiro! ¡Era. Un. Vampiro! —Alice estaba entrando en pánico. Ella sabia que Bella no media el peligro de la situación.

Después de minutos de discutir, Bella se quedo dormida. Alice en cambio, quien era la que tenia sueño, lo perdió completamente. Tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Esa noche se le hizo eterna. Intento olvidar el asunto hasta el día siguiente, para poder dormir, pero el estúpido recuerdo de aquel vampiro de pelo cobrizo y sus ojos rojos como el carmín, en el que se colaban los gritos de pánico de sus presas. Primero giro en su improvisada cama, intentando encontrar una posición, que le hiciera conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero eso solo le consiguió dolor de espalda.

Se posesiono boca-arriba y soltó un respiro de resignación. Cerro los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era intentar ver algo (por que maldición, su poder estaba tan poco desarrollado que ni si quiera podía controlar sus visiones).

Entonces llego.

«—Nos vemos otra vez —murmuro una aterciopelada voz, desde la oscuridad. Una chica de pelo marrón estaba parada sobre un piso lleno de hojas, parecido al de un bosque. Se giro hacia donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre grande, blanco y con sus ojos rojizos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto la chica, con voz rota y temblorosa, llena de pánico. Él sonrío de lado.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero —se acerco lentamente a ella, mientras que esta retroceda a cada paso de él—. Me debes algo.

—Yo no te debo nada —le interrumpió, con voz dura y fría—. Ya te di lo que querías, ¿no? Yo ya cumplí la parte del trato. ¿Por qué no cumples tú tu parte? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Él siguió caminando, y ella retrocediendo. Al final, terminaron como en su primer encuentro; la chica acorralada contra un árbol, mientras que el hombre se deleitaba del aroma que ella desprendía.

—Quiero mas —susurro, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. La chica sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡No-! —rugió. Pero era demasiado tarde, por que su boca fue callada por los fríos y suaves labios del chico. Del vampiro.»

Alice soltó un grito ahogado cuando volvió en sí, y se sentó en un movimiento fluido—: No, no… —susurro. Se lo repitió una y otra vez, como si eso fuese a evitar algo, como si eso protegiese a Bella. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¡Él le estaba besando! ¡Besando en la boca!

Tardo algunos minutos en que su respiración recuperara el ritmo normal y pudiera calmarse.

Pero tan pronto como se recupero, otra visión llego a ella:

«—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —gritaba una chica de pelo chocolate, mientras se debatía entre las manos de un ser inmortal. Este se reía de su pánico, y parecía disfrutar sus gritos como si fuesen una dulce melodía, una canción de cuna.

—No Bella, me has causado demasiados problemas —se limite a decir el chico, con sus ojos rojos brillando de excitación—. Yu ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

Ella siguió gritando, más asustada por sus palabras y expectante por los próximos movimientos del asesino. Cerró los ojos, y dejo de moverse. Un sollozo rompió su garganta y las lágrimas brotaron lentamente de sus ojos.

—Por… por favor… —susurro, tan frágil y rota—. No lo hagas, te lo suplico…

Y el vampiro de pelo cobrizo enterró sus colmillos en la pálida piel de la garganta de la chica, ignorando todas las suplicas. Ni si quiera dijo nada (un lo siento, un perdón), por que estaba haciendo. Claro que tampoco se arrepentía. Cerró los ojos y gimió de placer, mientras que ella soltó un grito desgarrador.

Bebió, tomo, robo la sangre de aquella frágil humana, ignorando el frágil grito que perdía fuerza y los movimientos inútiles. Los colmillos terminaron completamente dentro de su piel, y de pronto ella ya no se movió, ya no murmuro nada.

Su corazón dejo de latir.

El vampiro con los ojos cerrados se levanto, y limpio su boca con su dorso de la mano. La acerco a su nariz y comenzó a inhalar la sangre que se había limpiado. Entonces saco su lengua y comenzó a limpiarse como un felino, recolectando hasta la última gota de sangre de la ahora muerta humana.

Abrió los ojos y estos brillaron con los gritos de suplicas de Bella Swan. Con su vida.»

—¡No! —grito Alice cuando la visión se acabo, dejando que lagrimas fluyesen de sus ojos. Si la visión de antes le daba miedo, esta le aterraba por completo. Había visto como su casi-mejor amiga moría.

El grito desierto a Bella, que en un movimiento torpe se sentó, completamente adormilada y con el pelo enmarañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto exaltada a ver a su nueva amiga duende-fantasma llorando, y con la respiración tan agitada. Alice solamente se paro y corrió a su lado, le abrazo y enterró su carita de niña en la curva de su cuello.

Bella se sorprendió al principio y se quedo quieta, sin saber que hacer. Pero al ver que ese gesto no le agradaba a la duendecillo, y sin tener idea de que movimiento proporcionar, le rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a darle consuelo. Lentamente y sin querer, su corazón se oprimió y se fue encogiendo de dolor al ver a aquella personita, tan alegre y pequeña, a la cual apenas conocía, llora de esa manera, con esa desesperación.

Los sollozos salan uno tras otro, incontrolables de la garganta de Alice, quien cada vez se aferraba más al cuerpo de Bella, como queriéndola retener a su lado. Como si aquel pequeño gesto fuera suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.

Por que era inevitable, ¿no?

Tal vez el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra —eso era lo que le repetía Rosalie todos los días, y cada vez que la pequeña tenia una visión desagradable— pero como visión, ya tentaba a ser una de las probabilidades mas fuertes.

Y es que Alice no podía permitir que aquello le pasara a Bella. No a ella. No a su casi-mejor amiga, a la que seria su compañera de muerte, la acompañante de su alma.

—¿Alice? ¿Esta todo bien? —pregunto Bella, rompiendo el silencio que los sollozos habían denominado como suyos. Alice intento calmarse, e incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza.

Bella no le creyó. ¿Quién le creería a una chica que estaba llorando y sollozando como si alguien se hubiese muerto que todo estaba bien?

—¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar, completamente de que la respuesta seria otro asentimiento de cabeza. Tal vez Bella no conocía mucho a la chica-duende-fantasma, pero no esta estúpida, y era demasiado obvio que no estaba nada bien.

—S-Si… —contesto la chiquilla, antes de separarse de los brazos de Bella y limpiarse las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Después se bajo de la cama y se volvió a acostar en el suelo, donde las cobijas yacían descendidas.

—¿Necesitas algo? —murmuro Bella, sin saber exactamente que decir ahora. Alice le sonrío con sinceridad, y negó con la cabeza.

—N-No, Bells. Ya todo esta bien, gracias de todas formas —mintió.

La noche pasó lentamente, y a Alice le dieron ganas de morir. Pero oh sorpresa, ya estaba muerta.

Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, que las cosas no podrían ir peor, otra visión llego a su cabeza.

«Una mujer de pelo color chocolate, que caiga perfectamente sobre sus hombros, corría rápidamente por el bosque. Detrás de ella, venia corriendo un hombre, uno de pelo cobrizo.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos era mortales (los dos corrían demasiado rápido). Entonces la chica cayo, jalando consigo a él.

Los dos rieron, y Después ella los rodó, hasta que fuese ella la que quedara sobre el chico. Él la miro con amor, y Después se acerco a besarle suavemente los labios.

—Eres un tonto —susurro ella, después de sentir como él le mordía los labios suavemente.

—Lo se —se encogió de hombros el chico, y Después ataco la boca de ella con fervor.

La escena hubiese sido romántica hacia los ojos de cualquiera, excepto por el pequeño detalle que los dos eran tan blancos como un fantasma, y sus ojos eran rojos. Los de ambos»

—No hay alterativa —susurro Alice, cuando estaba completamente segura de que Bella estaba dormida y no la escuchaba—: ¿Convertirse en un vampiro y enamorarse de él, o morir? —su corazón de volvió a oprimir y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, otra vez.

* * *

—¿Qué le diré a mi mamá? —preguntó Bella, después de cambiarse para ir a la escuela. Estaba toda preocupada por lo que fuese a hacer Alice en su ausencia, y con su madre rondando todo el día en la casa.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo en lo que vienes —prometió Alice, sonriendo falsamente (aun no podía olvidar lo de ayer)—, pero tenemos que decirle que estoy aquí, por que parece que me quedare bastante tiempo.

En ese momento, la pequeña duendecillo fantasma estaba sentada sobre el edredón perfectamente acomodado de la cama de Bella. Y ella terminaba de arregla su cabello en una coleta improvisada.

—Alice —murmuro, cuidadosamente mientras recogía su mochila y se la colgaba en la espalda—, regresare en la tarde, y necesito que hablemos.

—¿Es algo malo? —se apresuro a interrumpirla la chica de pelo cortos. Bella le sonrío en un intento de calmarla.

—No, pero es que yo aun tengo muchas dudas. Además, tenemos que ver que haremos contigo. No por nada esa señora te envío a buscarme, ¿verdad?

Alice le sonrío con alegría y emoción, y asintió frenéticamente—: ¡Claro!

Después de eso, Bella se fue a la escuela. La duendecillo-fantasma se quedo algunos minutos sentada sobre el edredón, completamente angustiada. Tenia que dejar de pensar en las visiones de ayer, si no tendría otra crisis nerviosa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignado, y en un intento por olvidar los pedazos de sus visiones que aún rondaban en su mente, decidió arreglar el cuarto de Bella.

Comenzó con la ropa, que fue lo primero que vio; estaba tirada a los pies del armario de donde ella había salido.

—Bella no tiene sentido de la moda —se murmuro a si misma, mientras terminaba de inspeccionar las prendas, que parecían ser dos tallas mas grandes de lo que realmente debería usar.

Tardo solo unos cuantos minutos en terminar de doblar sus pantalones, y la ropa interior; de colgar las blusas y los suéteres.

Miro el reloj solo para darse cuenta que de faltaban cinco horas para que Bella regresara. Retrocedió hasta que sus pantorrillas toparon con la cama y se dejo caer sobre el suave edredón. Estaba muy cansada, ya que esa noche apenas y durmió algunas horas.

Cerro los ojos en un intento vano por conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible; cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, la imagines de los ojos de Edward, rojos y brillando con la vida de su casi-mejor amiga aparecían tras sus parpados, atormentándola, amenazándola.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, asustada de los recuerdos del futuro devastador, cuando un brillo le encandilo sus orbes verdes. La ventana con la cortina abierta, dejaba entrever un rayo de sol que chocaba contra una cajita de plata, brillante. Intrigada, curiosa, se acerco a paso lento al objeto; se trataba de una cajita de plata, con bordados de corazón en la parte exterior. En la tapa, con letra cursiva y elegante, decía «Isabella.»

Las manos le picaron, y una vocecita en su cabeza comenzó a susurrar «Ábrela, ábrela, mira lo que hay dentro.»

Sus manitas fantasmagóricas acariciaron la tapa, delineando con sus dedos el nombre de la humana.

Abrirla o no abrirla, esa era la cuestión.

—Solo será un vistazo —se prometió a sí misma—, lo abriré, mirare rápidamente lo que hay dentro, y después lo dejare exactamente donde estaba —sus dedos fueron a una orilla, donde estaba una cerradura. Alice la abrió sin la necesidad de una llave, y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la caja, la puerta se abrió.

La caja cayo en el suelo en un ruedo tal vez demasiado alto, mayugando una esquina. El fantasma-duendecillo soltó un gritito ahogado, y demasiada asustada como para hacer algo, cerró los ojos.

Entonces algo peludito le acaricio las piernas.

Abrió lentamente encontrándose a Moffie, jugando entre las piernas fantasmagóricas de la duendecillo. Ella suspiro y se relajo rápidamente, dándose cuenta que de no había ningún peligro. Se agacho y se posiciono a cunclillas aun lado del perrito.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, tontito —le susurro tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba la pancilla. Este comenzó a mover la patita en señal de alegría. Alice río. Pero recordó que estaba apunto de ver lo que había en la cajita tan elegante. La tomo nuevamente en sus manos y se irguió, como hacía unos momentos antes de que Moffie llegara.

Esta vez no se debatió; simplemente abrió la tapa, encontrandose con un enigma. En la tapa, estaba pegada una fotografía pequeña de un señor con traje de policía, y unos lentes obscuros; la fotografía tenía una fecha. Dentro de la caja había varias cositas como algunas joyas, mas fotografías, entre otros. Pro lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue un cuadernillo azul marino que tenia como titulo Querido Diario.

La curvidad mató al gato ¿a que sí? Y Alice no se pudo resistir ante esa tentadora tentación.

Una puerta se abrió, el sonido de la caja de Bella contra el suelo sonó de nuevo, y un grito femenino —aun que no como el de Isabella— resonó contra toda la casa. Entonces un cuerpo cayó desmayado.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, y no tengo excusa (de hecho sí). Pero todos saben que tenemos vida aparte de fanficition, y escuela. Por desgracia este bimestre baje de calificación, por lo que mi tiempo en la compú bajo, y mi tiempo de estudio aumento. Espero que me sepan perdonar, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima actualización.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Aquí podemos ver como Bella no mide el peligro realmente, y el futuro que esta pintando para ella. Además, ¿Quién será la persona que se haya desmayado al ver a Alice?  
Dejen un review, por favor, me suben el animo&me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ;)

+AnaluC. (Cancion recomendada: tienen que escuchar Misguided Ghosts de Paramore. Es la canción mas-mejor del planeta, toda hdfjhdvfjvfj)

Publicidad:  
a) ¿Te gustan los lemons gráficos? Creé una cuenta para los lemons asidos, por si se quieren dar una vueltecita: Cítricos (en mi perfil&favoritos el link)  
b) ¿Leíste Kiss in a Rain? ¡Vota en mi perfil por si quieren Edward's POV!  
c) Nuevos OneShots: Edward/Bella. Leah/Sam/Emily. Bella/Jake, ¡Y más! ;)


	6. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora:**

Lamento a las que creyeron que esto era un nuevo capitulo.  
Bueno, vamos al grano ¿vale?  
Ya se que tengo como mil años sin actualizar, prácticamente abandone este fic. Y lo lamento demasiado. Lo peor, es que creo que lo abandonare para siempre. Aún no esta la decisión tomada, pero es que ultímasete el cannon me sale del asco, y estoy desilusionada, la verdad.  
Quiero preguntar, a mis lectoras, sí continúo con esto, o ya mejor lo elimino. La verdad es que aún amo la idea, pero no tengo el apoyo, el tiempo y las ganas de terminarlo.  
La decisión es suya, ¿continúo, o simplemente elimino y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?  
Un beso.

**+AnaluC.**


End file.
